You'll Burn In Hell
by raquelvalente91
Summary: Patrick Jane agreed to do something he would forever regret for Red John. Kill every member of his team for his wife and child's life.
1. Killing Grace Van Pelt

**AN: **_So, this was a project that started after I got a response on LJ after seeing the last three episodes of this season on mute because my sound driver crashed. xD  
Yes, this is for you, _**ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES_. _**_Hope you like it =)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own a single letter of the series. I just play with the characters because I got nothing else to do._

* * *

You are doing this because you agreed with that monster.

He's keeping your wife and child as hostages and will only let them go if you do one thing for him…

The knife on your hands feels threatening.  
The blade shines whenever the moonlight hits it and your heartbeat turns erratic.

You don't need to study your victim, because you know who she is.

Female, in her late twenties, red-haired, works at the CBI, in your team, and she is currently asleep.

You pick her lock and enter her apartment. You don't even bother to stop and look around, heading straight to her bedroom.

You breathe slowly, trying to calm down.  
You wish you would have never accepted to kill every single member of your team in trade of your wife and child, but, while admitting that the lives of your loved ones are the most important thing in the world, you plunge the knife directly in the woman's heart and you're certain she died instantly.

You stab her a few more times, tears leaking from your eyes, and you draw the bloody smiley face on the wall as the monster told you to do.

You stare at the woman… Her blood is in the knife, in your hands, in your clothes… The metallic taste of blood fills you and you resist the urge to throw up.

She was your first kill.

The ringing of your cell phone startles you and you answer it.

You already know the maniac laugh in the other end and your hands ball up in fists as anger threatens to consume you.

"_That was very well done Patrick. I'm surprised."_

"_Shut up. Where are they?"_

"_Don't worry Patrick, they are with me so they are safe…for now."_

"_Try to do something to them and I'll have your head hanging in Eiffel Tower."_

"_Well, well, well. Now Patrick, you know that I'll never do anything to hurt them, but we have an arrangement. Play your part and I'll play mine."_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Kill Wayne Rigsby tomorrow night. He'll be filled with self-loathing for not being able to save his girlfriend."_

"_You're doomed Red John."_

"_You think so, Patrick? Their blood will be on your hands, not mine. And if you want to see your wife and child again you'll do as I say. Understood?"_

"_I'm going to kill you after this."_

"_Keep trying Patrick. I'll always be one step ahead of you."_

He hung up and you leave the house of your former colleague.  
The guilt and sorrow you feel are enough for you to cry. You know he's going to make you kill everyone on the team.


	2. Killing Wayne Rigsby

**AN: **_So, I'm obviously crazy about this story. So crazy that it's already complete, but I'll update the other chapters today, don't worry.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing... Except, this thingy crawling my knee... OMG!... Is that a spider? *runs away screaming*_

* * *

You arrive at Rigsby's house and knock on the door. The man, mourning the death of his beloved, opened the door, greeting you with a bottle of Scotch in hand and red puffy eyes.

The trail of dry tears is visible on the young man's face, and once again, you drown on the guilt of taking someone's life.

Rigsby tries to be strong, but helds onto you, sobbing as soon as the door closes.

You have everything ready to strike again.

The knife in your right sleeve is ready to take another life, but you aren't...

The worst part of it all is that you really have to do this. There's no other choice.

So the knife slips into your hand as you hold Rigsby and stab him repeatedly on the chest. His cries are muffled by your chest and you find yourself crying again.

The lifeless body falls on the ground and you drag him to the bedroom where you dip your hands in the young man's blood to complete the ritual.

Bloody smiley face on the wall...

The shrill of your cellphone, once again...

_"What?"_

_"Two down, two to go Patrick."_

_"Where are they?"_

_"Kille the rest of the team first and you'll find out."_

_"I need proof they're ok."_

_"Sure, and you'll have it as soon as Kimball Cho is dead. Tomorrow Patrick, or else..."_

_"Shut up. I'll do it."_

_"Good boy Patrick."_

_"Go to hell you son of a bitch. After this is over I swear to God, I'll you with my bare hands."_

_"I'd really like to see you try Patrick."_

_"You will, when I cut you open and draw the smiley face on the wall."_

_"You'll never catch me Patrick. I'll make sure of that."_

_"We'll see."_


	3. Killing Kimball Cho

**AN: **_Until now, Cho was the worse character ever. Not only because he's always stoic and void of emotion but because he's difficult to kill in this chapter. I beg for your forgiveness.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own my mind... Oh wait... Bruno Heller just bought it. So, I still don't own a thing, I guess. ;P_

* * *

The three of you stare at the grave.

For the first time, you can see tears forming in Cho's eyes. The Asian man had just lost his best friend. It would make him weak and distracted.

That was when you would kill him.

Dismissing your thoughts, the three of you take separate ways, but you're still following Cho.

You park your SUV, not the DS, of course, in a hidden spot from where you can wait in the shadows to strike again.

The Asian man was alone in the livingroom.

Not to fight him, you decide to sneak your way inside the house and stab Cho on the back... Literally.

The cry of pain filled the room and you are quick in you killing, stabbing him and listening to his last breath.

You drawn the face on the wall and leave the house.

You realize that Red John has finally turned you into a cold-hearted murderer.

You pick up the phone which will soon ring.

_"One left Patrick."_

_"I will kill you."_

_"Yeah, yeah, but first you'll have to kill your beloved Teresa Lisbon."_

_"I can't do that."_

_"Oh yes you can Patrick, and you will, or else, I'll make your wife and child pay."_

_"If you lay one finger on them, I..."_

_"You what? I make the rules here Patrick, you just have to play by them."_

_"Tomorrow."_

You hang up and go home.


	4. Killing Teresa Lisbon

**AN: **_This is the final chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.  
_**ILOVEPLOTBUNNIES**_, you are the best :) here you go and hope you like the chapter ;)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I have sock. Is that enough to own the series?_

* * *

You know she's devastaded. In less than a week her team was gone.

You know she's scared.

You're terrified.

Teresa turned to you after Cho's service, her eyes brimming with tears.

The look on her face...

One hug...

One kiss...

One touch...

It all led to a night seeking comfort in each other's arms, in each other's bodies.

You can't sleep. Your eyes are closed but your mind is filled with thoughts of what you did.

You can't do it.

You have no strenght to do it.

After many hours spent thinking about her, your family and Red John, you open your eyes to see her by your side.

You're in her appartment, in her bedroom, in her bed.

Crumpled sheets covering your naked and entangled bodies...

Your arms are around her, shielding her from the demons that the night could bring.

Suddenly you realize that you're the demon, the terrifying monster, the unleashed beast... The man that would take her life.

This was the first and it would be the last night you would spend with her. At least you would have the memories of her scent, of her precious body in your mind and in your heart, ready to hunt you as soon as you drew the smiley face on the wall.

Disentangling yourself from her, you rise from the bed, already missing her touch, and you reach for your jeans, searching for the knife in your pocket before turning around and staring at her.

Heartbroken, you straddle her and she opens her tired eyes in time to see the knife plunging in her immaculate skin, drawing an agonizing cry from her lips. The blood smears the sheets and you cry your apologies.

You close her lifeless eyes, sobbing, and the phone rings.

_"Nice job Patrick. For a moment I thought you would back out from our plan, but, yet again, you've managed to surprised me."_

_"My work is done. Now where are they?"_

_"Don't worry Patrick, they're alright now."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well, you see Patrick, as you were hesitating about killing your beloved Teresa, I've decided to make your wife and child my wives."_

Your world falls appart.

_"No..."_

_"I'll see you around Patrick Jane."_

_

* * *

_

"What do we have here?"

_"Female, mid-thirties, multiple stab wounds..."_

_"Red John?"_

_"I'm affraid so ma'am."_

_"That's all?"_

_"No ma'am. Male, late-thirties, gunshot wound to the head. We found him laying on the woman's bed, holding the knife and the gun. Looks like Red John commited suicide."_

_"May I see the bodies?"_

_"Of course ma'am. Follow me."_

A gasp fell from her lips as she saw the bodies.

_"Are you sure the man is Red John?"_

_"Yes ma'am. The knife, the stab wounds, the cutting style, and even the painted toenails in the woman's blood. Of course, there's also the smiley faces on the wall. It most certainly is Red John."_

_"I see."_

_"Do you know them, ma'am?"_

_"Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon and Consultant Patrick Jane. They were part of the SCU in the bureau. All of the members were killed by Red John. At least now I know who Red John really was."_

_"I'm sorry ma'am, but you are?"_

_"Madeleine Hightower, Director of the CBI."_


End file.
